


Beauty and... Wait For It

by lexihammietonandlaffytaffy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Forever, M/M, Slow Burn, Wait for it., You will get this as you read on, this will take me forever to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy/pseuds/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy
Summary: Tale as old as time,Straight as it can be;Barely even friends,Then somebody Bends;Unexpectedly...Ha





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313818) by Bill Condon. 



> “Look there he goes, isn’t he dreamy?”  
> \-------- Beauty and the Beast (movie) “Belle”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters-Cast  
> Belle-Alexander Hamilton  
> Beast-Thomas Jefferson  
> Gaston-King George  
> Lumiere-Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette  
> Lefou-Seabury  
> Sorcerer/Enchantress-James Madison  
> Piano-Aaron Burr  
> Cogsworth-Hercules Mulligan  
> Plumette-John Laurens  
> The stupid guy: Charles Lee  
> Maurice-George Washington  
> Madame de La Grande Bouche-Angelica Schuyler  
> Sultan-Margarita(Peggy)Schuyler  
> Mrs.Potts-Elizabeth Schuyler  
> Chip-Philip Hamilton

Nothing could go wrong when you jam your favorite musical and your currently favorite movie together right?

Wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone in the village knew that Hamilton was different. They knew that he was the illegitimate born and the adopted son of George Washington, the clock and antique fixer. No one talked about it, yet the way everyone looked at him showed clearly that he wasn’t accepted in their community. Hamilton didn’t care. As long as he was able to read and teach the children in the village how to read he would be able to feel his importance to the village. The idea that they could read in the future unlike their illegitimate parents made him live happily enough. Hamilton loved his adopted father too. Washington was a respected person in the village. Hamilton was always trying to improve life for Washington. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he did not. Yet he always tried and he loved when Washington smiled upon Hamilton’s own achievements as if Hamilton was his real born son. The story starts one day when Captain George (usually referred to as King George III) and his pageboy Samuel Seabury visited the village. George had seen a picture of all the people in the village and was rumored to be particularly interested in one of them. They are searching for that specific person and possibly even take that particular person home to be George’s spouse.  
When George passed by the first house, Charles Lee batted his eyes in a disgustingly foolish way to try to get George’s attention. He failed miserably and got mud splattered on his face for attempting to seduce George. George looked around the village and caught a glance at a Persian blue tailored coat. His eyes lit up. George had finally found the person he wanted to find: Alexander Hamilton-the bastard, orphan, son of a woman of pleasure who irresistibly caught his attention in a picture and a writing.  
However, George was faced with a great challenge-getting Hamilton’s attention.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet.  
> For a moment, a yellow sky.  
>  \------Hamilton-An American Musical “Hurricane”

A cart of carrots, a shop of flowers, a group of people stood before him. Then there’s Hamilton on the other side holding a heavy book in his arms as he weaves through the crowd. George got off his horse and tried to make his way across the crowd and the shops without forgetting to buy a bunch of flowers to give to the person who was rapidly disappearing from his view. He smiled at the lady who sold flowers and quickly ran the way that Hamilton disappeared, leaving people gawking at him.  
“Hey there Hammie, how’s it going?”  
George ran in front of Hamilton, trying to turn his attention to him. “Very well, thank you, George,” Hamilton replied, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He completely ignored all of George’s attempts to avert his attention. “I’m looking for a mind at work,” Hamilton continued as he strode over to the vegetable garden, grabbed a water pot, and started watering the vegetables.   
“You could work for me in my castle. We could have a banquet to celebrate our wedding,” George said.   
“You know, George, that I will never marry you,” Hamilton immediately retorted.   
“If you would give it some---”, George was cut off by a door slamming against his face. “Hamilton? Hamilllllltttoooonnn. Hammie. Ham are you still there?” George shouted at the door in front of him. George finally left and, still hoping that he would find Hamilton tomorrow, decided to stay in the village.   
Hamilton slipped out of the house after George left and went straight to Washington’s workshop. “Hey there, son,” Washington said, and Hamilton winced at that. He knew he should be grateful for Washington being his adopted father, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about the dark childhood that he had and the no-use-drunk-all-day father who never treated him like a son.  
“Hi Mr. Washington, what are you fixing today?” he asked. He helped his adopted father assemble all the little pieces that make the clocks and other antiques as the day went by. He wished that everything could stay like this, quiet and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as the long long nights begin, I’ll think of all that might have been. Waiting here for evermore.   
>  \------Beauty and the Beast(movie) “Evermore”

Alas, it came the day when Washington had to go out of the village for his annual trip. “My dear Hamilton, what do you want this year?” Washington asked Hamilton. But Washington silenced him before he was able to speak out his thoughts and said, “Let me guess: A red rose?” He saw Hamilton grin.  
“Mr. Washington, you know me too well,” he said.  
Washington set out for his journey to the west, and into the forest he went. Suddenly it started to thunder and rain heavily. The rain drops almost blew out the flickering light. Washington cursed under his breath. Apparently, the weather was not on his side. He pushed on, as the stubborn and determined man he is. Lightning struck a huge tree in front of him and a path magically appeared. “This must be God’s will for me to go this way then,” he thought and led his unwilling horse to go that way. The rainy temper of the weather gave way to a snowy woods. The snowflakes seemed to sparkle against the darkness. It was hard not to stop and admire the beautiful scenery of nature. There were faint snarls and grunts from animals around him and judging by the sound, it was most likely a wolf pack. Washington did not need to hurry the horse. The horse knew that danger was lurking around and started to trot quickly as shadows in the woods started to follow them. It was not long before the first wolf sprang out and attacked them. “Run!” Washington hollered out as the trunk of items were abandoned to lighten the weight. The wolves kept on pursuing them until he and the horse ran through an arched door. Then they started to whimper and scampered away. Washington lifted his eyes off of the road and saw a magnificent half broken castle behind a beautiful garden. He walked towards the front door and knocked. “Hello is anybody there?” He asked.   
The doors opened, but no one was there.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion.  
>  \------Hamilton An American Musical

Washington entered the doors. He glanced suspiciously around him. There was no one there, except a golden candle stick that had the letters G.M.M.L engraved at the bottom of it and a clock sitting on the table. Washington bowed deeply to the empty hall and spoke to the hall as if the owner was here, “If you will excuse me, I need to take a break from the awful weather outside.” He walked carefully through the hallway. A lit candle dinner that was prepared for two drew his attention. He carefully sat down in the comfy chair.   
“Thank you for your understanding of my dire situation uh- the master of this castle.” He began to drum his fork and knife softly on the table, unsure of what to do. “Shall we begin?” He asked the empty seat in front of him.   
“Of course you may be our guest,” a French accented voice assured him. A candle, more precisely, the candle that was just standing next to the clock, started speaking. “Je suis Lafayette mon ami, et toi?” I am Lafayette my friend, and you? Washington decided that this castle was definitely an enchanted nightmare of his. He stood up and said,   
“No thanks my dear friends. I think I have some very pressing matters to attend to rather than staying here.” Washington walked quickly out the doors of the castle. Once he was out in the fresh air, he heaved a long sigh. Then, he saw a red rose. Just standing there amid the snow, in a transparent glass container. He remembered the promise he made to Hamilton. He walked towards the rose. Fallen petals surrounded it, some of them fresh, some of them are mingling with the dirt beneath them. It was beautiful, and Washington knew that his adopted son would love it (Author's note: since Hamilton is such a romantic I’m kidding.) He heard a faint grotesque snarl behind him. He didn’t dare to look back as he was drawn towards the beautiful rose like a moth to the light. The snarl changed to a roar. A beast appeared. Washington blacked out.   
A flash of white flew through the woods, the pounding of horse hooves never stopped until it arrived at where Hamilton lived. The horse, Nelson whinnied until Hamilton came out of the house. Hamilton was happy to see the horse arrive, but his smile froze when he didn’t see Washington. “Take me to Mr. Washington,” he told Nelson. Nelson raced back to the snowy woods and the enchanted castle with Hamilton on his back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world turned upside down.  
>  \-------Hamilton An American Musical “Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)”

The Beast raised an eyebrow, then he growled again. “What do you want?” he asked impatiently. Hamilton stood there, unparalyzed by the grotesque face.   
“I want my father back,” he stated calmly.   
“Hamilton no!” Washington gave Hamilton a hard glare through the bars.  
“Hamilton yes. Don’t worry Mr. Washington, I got this--”   
Hamilton was interrupted by the Beast, “Do you know what your father did? He tried to steal the sacred rose of this castle. Because of that, his punishment would be an eternity!” Hamilton took no time to report back just as fervently as the Beast did,  
“Then at least give us a moment to reunite dude.”   
Hamilton saw the beast seethe with anger. After taking in several deep breaths, the beast rolled his eyes. Hamilton noticed that his eyes are dark chocolate brown, if the eyes were on a person’s face he wouldn’t have known that it was a beast’s eyes. The beast sighed and replied,   
“Whatever. Only one minute. Don’t make me regret it.” The door of the prison was opened. Hamilton rushed in to give his adopted father a hug. “Hamilton leave. All that happened was my fault, you shouldn’t bear it on your shoulders.” Washington whispered into his ears. Hamilton answered him cheerfully with determination,  
“Don’t worry Mr. Washington, I got this.”  
“5 more seconds,” the beast drawled, “foolish boy.” Hamilton started to giggle, then he started to laugh. Washington realized what Hamilton was going to do.   
“Hamilton no. No this is not going to happened I am supposed to---” He frantically tried to resist as Hamilton pushed him through the open doors. Washington watched in horror as the prison doors closed, leaving Hamilton behind.   
“Hamilton yes,” Hamilton said and grinned as Washington was taken/dragged away. Hamilton replied calmly, “ See you on the other side Mr. Washington.” The beast shook his head in disbelief and heaved a sigh. “I can’t believe you changed places with him. I was giving you the perfect chance to leave together. Also, Why did you even change places with him? By what you called him, he’s not even your father.”  
Hamilton stared straight into the Beast’s eyes, “First of all, I am a man of his words,” ignoring the Beast giving him the “what-did-I-do-wrong-now” look, “and secondly, not all people are as heartless and haven’t studied the law as you are.”   
“So you put your life in a possibly eternal prison just to save him once? What will happen next?” The beast looked at Alexander with continued disbelief. “Think of the bigger picture, boi.” He gave Alexander an exasperated sigh.  
“Excuse me? You were the one that started all this trouble mister Beast! It’s not my fault that I had to save Mr. Washington from you,” Hamilton angrily shot back. “If you let me go now I will happily go, but what about this stupid prison rule that whoever is in this f**king prison has to stay in this f**king prison. If I break the rule you would probably put me in an even worse place so technically I cannot leave! What do you want me to do?”   
“Stay there for eternity then,” the beast grumbled and left without forgetting to add, “ lovesick, foolish boy.” Just before the door was slammed shut, Hamilton seethed out a reply, “Just you wait, arrogant mister beast.”


End file.
